danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Haganeproductio/Danball Senki Wars scout character names
To be honest I have no idea where to or how to bring up this topic because it needs some discussion before I make some actions. By this time many of you should have noticed how many characters there are in DanWars. Roughly the whole character rooster in the game is ~200 if even avatars and unscoutable characters are counted in, otherwise it would be around ~150. But we are mainly focusing on the scoutable characters. It's been quite a work to gather information about them and take screenshots of the characters (my 3DS freezes every time around 20th screenshot), which all would end up here. But here starts the actual problem; character names. Through the Danball Senki history there has been numerous characters with Western names, but before Wars they've been mostly English-oriented. Wars brought up more names from different countries and it has been one wild ride to figure out the right names. Taking on count where the character can be unlocked and what Virtual Country they are in have been a little help, but still the whole thing seems like we can't get everything 100% right without Level-5 actually giving us the right names. That though won't happen. So we have to discuss and do some researching together. I will list down the scout characters with their Japanese-written names along with romaji. I will also list names what I've found with certain ways of reading for possible names. According to these and some opinions I hope we get to choose names for these characters so I can add them to to our wikia. I'm asking mainly because I don't have that much knowledge about foreign names and deciding such things ain't my cake. Plus all these characters are from Rossius (what the heck). 'Mechanics' ラウラ・マイヤー (Raura Maiyaa) (female) Possible First names: 'Laura '''Possible Surnames: '''Meier, Meyer, Maier, Mayer, Meir, Meyr, Mair, Mayr, Myre, Meijer (if you put マイヤー on Google it gives you a few times the name Meyer, other names are from Japanese wikipedia article about マイヤー) 'エックベルト・キンスキー (Ekkuberuto Kinsukii) (male) Possible First names: 'Eckbert (Google gives some hits with this), Eckbelt '''Possible Surnames: '''Kinski (Surname originated from Poland according to Google, キンスキー leads to this), Kinskie 'ニコラス・フランク (Nikorasu Furanku) (male) Possible First names: 'Nikolas, Nicholas '''Possible Surnames: '''Frank 'Players イ・ウニャン (I Unyan) (female) Possible First names: 'I, Yi, Lee (eapparently a surname in North and South Korea, and according to Google there's a person named Lee Hyeonseon and her name is written in Japanese as イ・ヒョンソ so there's a chance that this characters names are in order "Surname, First Name" if she's Korean) '''Possible Surnames: '''Unyang, Unyang > if ウニャン was her first name there's Korean First names like Young-ja, Young-jae, Eun-jung, Eun-young etc. 'ヴィオラ・ローゼンハイン (Uiora Roozenhain) (female) Possible First names: 'Viola '''Possible Surnames: '''Rosenhain (Google gives hits for this with ローゼンハイン), Rosenhein 'ウィエスト・ウィリアムズ (Uiesuto Uiriamuzu) (male) Possible First names: 'West '''Possible Surnames: '''Williams 'クリス・バトラー (Kurisu Batoraa) (male) Possible First names: '''Kris, Chris '''Possible Surnames: Battler, Butler ドミトリー・クリロワ (Dimitorii Kurirowa) (male) Possible First names: 'Dimitri '''Possible Surnames: '''Krylova 'ラージャ・ヴァルマー (Raaja Uarumaa) (male) Possible First names: 'Raja, Rajah '''Possible Surnames: '''Varma (Google gives some hits for this with ヴァルマー), Valma, Walma? 'レオニード・モロゾフ (Reoniido Morozofu) (male) Possible First names: 'Leonid, Leonird '''Possible Surnames: '''Morsov, Morzov, Morozoff 'ロラン・ブハーリン (Roran Buhaarin) (male) Possible First names: 'Rolan, Loran '''Possible Surnames: '''Bukharin (Google gives one hit for this with ブハーリン but I'm not really sure about this) 'ソン・チャング (Son Changu) (male) Possible First names: '''Son, Song '''Possible Surnames: Chang Any opinions? Do you happen to have more knowledge about names than I? Discussion please. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts